Sudeni Hito Made
by QueenPalkia
Summary: Our hero has settled down after years of travel with his lover, Paul. But training has left him nothing to fall back on, and Paul, tired of his lazy ways, kicks him out of their house. Now Ash must fight with Barry to win back Paul! Coma/ColdCofee fic!
1. And Stay Out!

**Hey! Finally, got off my lazy ass. This story is dedicated to my fellow Comashippers at the serebii forums! This is for the Coma vs ColdCoffee thing we have been discussing. I'm kinda tired of Coma vs Pallet, aren't you? Here's a try at something different! **

**Ages:**

**Ash: 21**

**Paul: 21**

**Barry: 21 **

**After becoming an elite and well-known trainer, Ash moves in with Paul, his love, to Veilstone City. Paul has all of his Frontier Symbols, but he rejected becoming a Brain to stay with Ash (aww). They've been together for a few years, but Paul is getting fed up with Ash just laying around doing nothing all day, and kicks him out. Now Ash has to try to impress Paul fast, because Barry's planning to steal him away! **

* * *

><p><span>Ash<span>

It was a nice day in Veilstone City, Sinnoh. Starly were flying around in the sky. It was a perfect day to be kicked out of my house.

"C'mon, baby, don't do this! We can work things out!" I begged as I stood outside the building, watching as my boyfriend threw everything I owned out the second floor window. He angrily tossed out my clothes and they fell on the sidewalk, where I stood.

"No, please, that's my favorite shirt!" I complained as he tossed my Pikachu T-shirt out the window. "No, not my boxers! C'mon!" I protested again as he tossed out my entire drawer of boxers. When he ran out of clothes to dispose of, he threw my pokeballs at me.

"Stop whining, Ketchum! I don't want your lazy ass in my house anymore! Come back when you get a job!" Paul shouted, slamming the window shut. I sighed and started to pick up my things.

Suddenly Paul opened the door, and I had just a little hope he'd let me back in. But instead, he gave Raichu and Scrafty a lollipop and motioned them to get out. After they were outside, Paul gave me a glare, and slammed the door, locking it. I rummaged around my pockets and cursed when I realized he'd kept my car and house keys.

I glared at my pokémon. "Why are you guys so happy? We're homeless!" I said. Raichu stopped licking his lollipop and looked at me. His eyes had gotten more intense after he'd evolved a while ago. Although he couldn't sit on my shoulder anymore, he was more agile and independent, which was why he rarely needed my attention. He tossed his lollipop into the grass and started to help me pick up my clothes from the ground.

I didn't know why Paul was mad at me. This wasn't the first time, though. He'd kicked me out of our house around three times, this year alone, but none of those times had been as serious as this one. This wasn't fair! Where did he expect me to spend the night? At the park? On a cold bench? No way!

"Scrafty, scraft." Scrafty said, pointing to my pocket. I pulled out my Pokegear. Scrafty took it from me and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked him, but I was shushed. Wait, how could a pokémon make a call?

"Hello?" Whoever Scrafty had called picked up and I snatched the Pokegear from him. "Hey Ash!" I recognized the voice as Barry's, a good friend of mine.

"Hey, Barry…" I said, sounding a little grumpier than I thought.

"Hey, what's up? Why so glum?" He asked cheerfully.

"I got kicked out of my house."

"_Again?_" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah…mind if I stay at your house for a while?" I asked, scratching the back of my head nervously. Barry was silent for a minute.

"Sure thing! I'll pick ya up right away! And you better be ready, or else I'm fining you!" He said as he hung up. Well, that had been sudden. And what was up with him and lawsuits? Wait, did he even own a car? He lived in Pastoria City, claiming he was going to success Crasher Wake as the Gym Leader. Of course, I highly doubted that, since Wake didn't even _like _the guy.

I picked up the rest of my things and stuffed them in a suitcase. At least Paul didn't throw out anything big. He did drastic things when he was mad, especially when at me. He often got violent, but at least he never hit me. He usually just tore up a pillow and then I'd go buy a new one.

I took my suitcase and returned Scrafty into his pokeball. Raichu and I then walked around the city and stopped at a café. Just as I was about to sit down and order, Barry burst through the door like a maniac.

"Ketchum! What are you doing here? Let's go, go, go!" He said. "I'm going to fine you if you don't come with me right now!" He shouted, irritated. I mentally cursed at Scrafty for even thinking of this guy! Why didn't I just ask Reggie or Dawn? They were much more tolerable!

"Nice to see you, too, Barry…" I mumbled as I followed him out the door, leaving everyone in the café totally annoyed.

Barry was wearing gray jeans and an orange, long sleeved sweater. He had black sneakers on (as if ready to run a marathon) and wore a longer version of his old green scarf. He was well dressed compared to me, since I was wearing a simple white T-shirt and jeans. Damn my wardrobe.

Barry had a pretty nice convertible, too. Although I didn't like the color much; it was orange. Seriously, who would want an orange car? It was just…weird. "Hurry up, sheesh!" Barry said as I dumped my suitcase into the trunk and slammed it shut. I sat down on the passenger seat. Raichu preferred to sit on my lap. Barry got the car started and we were quickly riding away.

"So, why's Paul mad you at this time?"

"I'm not sure…something about me being too much of a wuss." I replied.

"Wow, Paul sure is amazing! Kicking out an expert trainer so easily!" Barry chirped. Yeah, it bothered me that after all these years, the blonde was still obsessed with my boyfriend. That was the main reason a rarely hung out with him; I was afraid of him making a move on Paul. Not like Paul would even consider this psycho, anyway…

Barry drove just as normally as a Pachirisu on a sugar rush would. He ignored stop signs, sped up in school zones, and nearly ran over an old lady who then stuck her middle finger at us. I often found myself on high alert, wondering where the Hell the police was.

"So does that mean you two broke up?" Barry suddenly asked, never peeling his eyes from the road. A chill ran down my spine.

"I'm not sure. I sure hope not, he's all I've got." I said, sighing. Raichu perked his head and looked at me.

"Rai, rai!" He protested. I chuckled lightly.

"And of course, I've got you, too, buddy." I said, petting his yellow cheeks. Raichu happily waved his long tail around and rested his head again.

"That's too bad! Maybe I should pay Paul a visit and get him to take you back!" Barry said cheerfully. I perked an eyebrow and simply stared at him. The offer was suspicious, but nice. I didn't think Paul would even open the door to Barry, anyway.

"Eh…thanks, man." I replied.

Barry abruptly stopped the car and my head nearly hit the windshield. Raichu was thrown off and landed on the dashboard. "We're here!" Barry announced happily. Raichu was probably cursing in his language as I opened the door and we hopped off. I got my suitcase from the trunk and Barry went to open the door of his house. It was a two-story building with light yellow walls and simple windows. It had no garage, but had a wide backyard. "Barry, how can you afford this house?" I asked, still staring.

"I'm a lawyer, remember?" He said smugly. Oh, right. This guy had gone to law school instead of wasting time competing and loosing in Leagues. I guessed the job fit him. But how come I couldn't get a job? Was I so horrible? Even Paul had work. He was a High School teacher.

We went inside and I took my time observing. He had an average living room, complete with a big red couch and a plasma screen TV along with some decorations. His kitchen was also small. He showed me around the house and guided me to a spare room he had. It wasn't fancy or anything, just a bed, a TV, and an air conditioner. Perfect.

"Alright, I'm hungry so I'll go order take-out!" Barry announced after he replaced the bed sheets with new ones.

"Why take-out?" I asked.

"I can't cook. If my life depended on it, I'd die." He replied with a shrug. I was surprised at that. Did he survive only on pizza and frozen meals? Couldn't he just hire a maid or something?

Barry dialed a number on his Pokegear at the speed of light. "Pizza, right? With pepperoni?" He asked me.

"Sure thing!" I replied.

"Hello, Happy Pizza? I want a huge pizza with pepperoni right now! Yes, this is Barry! Oh and make it quick or I won't pay!" He said before hanging up. "Okay, get settled in, and come downstairs when you feel like it!" Barry said before running out of the room.

Well, it seemed that my stay here wouldn't be bad. I just hoped Paul would forgive me soon, for whatever damage I did.

Paul

"So, how's Ash doing?" Reggie asked.

"I kicked him out." I replied as I walked out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee for him. He was sitting on the black couch with his legs crossed. He was wearing brown shorts, a red shirt, and his blue apron. His hair was loose and messy.

"Seriously? _Again_?" He asked, dumbfounded before I gave him his cup of coffee. I went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"Yeah, again. It's just, I'm falling behind economically. He rarely brings money home and my job at the Trainer High isn't enough to cover all the bills." I said and sighed. I'd been working my ass off, but Ash hadn't. The money he got was from pokémon battles he won. He always won, but there weren't many trainers in this area anymore. Every time I'd kicked him out, it was because of the same reason. Sure, eventually I'd forgive him but…I wasn't sure about this time.

"Bro, you can't let that bother you. You love Ash, right? Couldn't you just consult him about getting a job?" Reggie asked.

"No, that's too pacific. Let him ponder on his mistakes for a while." I answered. Letting someone off easily just wasn't my thing. Ash had to learn the hard way!

I started to wonder where he'd stay. Last time, he'd stayed with Dawn, that slutty girl he used to travel with. I never got to be friends with her. She just loved to march around my man in those short skirts. Last time I'd talked to her, I'd given her death threat. _You flash a single hint at my man and Electivire will blast you to Mars. _That's what I told her.

His second option was Reggie. But I guessed he hadn't picked that option, because if he had, Reggie would've known of today's events.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. So, how's your wife?" I asked dryly as I finished the dishes and proceeded to pick up the mop. Why was this house so dirty? I damned the day I first saw filth. Usually Ash would help me with the cleaning, but it seemed I'd have to fend off on my own for now.

"Maylene's great!" Reggie said a bit uneasy.

"She's mad at you, isn't she?" I guessed. It really wasn't uncommon for Maylene to get angry at Reggie. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Yes! She got mad and went to her mom's for the weekend! Damn, the hormones!" Reggie protested. Yep, Maylene was pregnant, which had her acting like a bitch most of the time. Thank Arceus I was a guy; I didn't have to worry about silly pregnancy.

"When's that thing going to come out, anyway?" I asked.

"The 'thing' is a human being, Paul! She could give birth any day, now…What if I miss it?" He said, worried. I rolled my eyes.

"You worry too much. Just focus on pokémon eggs; they're easier to handle." I said. I took off my glasses and wiped the dirt off of them. Having to wear these was such a pain; I had to clean them every ten minutes or so.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Reggie reached for it, but I picked up first. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Hey, Paul! It's me, Barry!" The annoying person on the other line replied. Oh, Arceus, help me.

"Oh, hey. What is it?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Just wanted to let you know that Ash is staying over here. I picked him up a few hours ago." Barry stated. My eyes widened. So that's who he'd gone to! I would've never suspected. Barry was our friend, but Ash didn't hang out with him much, and I less.

"That's good to know. How is he?" I asked, trying to sound uncaring.

"Aw, you worry about him…" Reggie cooed from the living room.

"Shut up, I'm on the phone!" I shouted. I'd make sure to get him later.

"Oh, he's fine. He's not talking about you or anything. So are you single now?" Barry suddenly asked. Well, crap. Was I? Maybe it was just a temporary break up. I wondered what Ash thought. I didn't know what to answer.

"I'm not sure. Why do you care?" I asked, sounding a bit ruder than intended.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you would like to catch a movie with me or something. Maybe go to the café? How about it? I'll pay!" Barry invited. I put the phone down for a minute and thought about it.

"What'd he say?" Reggie asked.

"He wants me to go on a date with him." I replied, covering the end of the phone. Reggie almost choked on his coffee.

"Refuse! You've got a boyfriend, man!" Reggie said, glaring at me. I put the phone to my ear again.

"Alright, I'm free tomorrow." I said.

"WHAT?" Reggie shouted, but I ignored him.

"Awesome, awesome! I'll be seeing you, Paul!" Barry shouted happily before hanging up. I sighed and hung up. Really, why had I just accepted the invitation?

Maybe I was subconsciously planning to get back at Ash for hanging around people that threatened me. First that Gary MF Oak, then Dawn, then that gay waiter, and then that annoying Trip guy! How many people did I have to threaten? It was time for payback, to see how Ash would react!

"Paul, you do realize you just handed yourself to that blond psycho, right?" Reggie asked with a stern voice.

"Yeah, I do." I said nonchalantly.

"Ash is so going to kill you."

"Let him try." I said as I picked up my pokeballs. I threw one onto the floor and it popped open to reveal my Weavile. I threw another one to release Honchkrow. "It's getting dark. Go have fun, but if you see Ash sneaking around, don't let him get in the house, I'm still mad at him!" I commanded. Weavile nodded before she opened a window and jumped out, Honchkrow following behind. Weavile and Honchkrow were both nocturnal; they'd sleep during the day and be active at night, so I let them run around the city until sunrise. Nothing could happen; they were strong pokémon.

"Well, I don't know what you were thinking. All I can tell you is, you better get ready for your date with _Barry_." Reggie spat. He absolutely hated Barry for some reason. It was unfathomable how a guy like Reggie could even _hate _anything.

"Relax. It won't be anything serious. I just want to see what Ash will do." I assured him. Reggie looked at me and clapped slowly a few times.

"Bravo, brother, you're a genius. The art of jealousy never fails!" He cheered.

"It never does." I replied.

Oh well, I just hoped things would turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame first chapters are lame.<strong>

**I'm planning on this being a short fic, possibly only five or six chapters long because I have other fanfics to worry about, ones that are much more important to me. **

**I hope you guys like the idea I'm using. There's not much romance yet, but just wait till later chapters. **

**Another thing: It TOTALLY wasn't my intention to make pokémon a little forgotten here but I just couldn't fit a pokémon battle in here or anything oh Arceus oh Arceus. If any of you have read my other fanfics, you know how much I love writing battles. Forgive me! **

**Please review! Reviews make me feel warm inside and encourage me!**


	2. Your Argument is Invalid!

**Hiya! I'm kind of surprised how quick I finished this. Yeah, to me, one week is quick. Anyway, I decided to make a slight change: I'm giving Paul glasses. I've edited chapter one to say minorly that he wears them. If you're wondering why I made the change, well the answer is simple: people with glasses are awesome.**

**So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ash<span>**

I woke up in the morning only to be surprised that Paul wasn't sleeping beside me. Then I remembered where I was and sighed. I wasn't so used to sleeping alone. I sat up, wondering what time it was.

"Rai, rai." Raichu muttered as he opened the door with his tail (yeah, he can use that thing like an arm). He had two muffins in his paws and tossed one at me.

"Is Barry still here?" I asked him as I got up. Raichu shook his head. "Good, if he's hyper at night, I don't want to know how he is after being rested." I stated.

Since I liked to sleep shirtless, I didn't need pajamas. It was much easier to get dressed in the morning that way. I took out some gray jeans, a sleeveless white shirt, and a black jacket with short sleeves. I threw everything on and put on some normal shoes. "Rai, rai!" Raichu chirped as he looked around my bag, pulling out an old red cap.

"I'm too old for that, buddy!" I complained. Raichu didn't seem to care; he just hopped into the air and forced the hat on me. I laughed and decided to keep it on.

I was downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. There was a sticky note on the fridge, and it looked as if it'd been written in a hurry. I grabbed the yellow paper and read it.

_I'm off to work. Help yourself to anything in the fridge but stay away from my coffee. I put it there because I like it cold. Oh and I left a spare set of keys in the freezer for you! _

_-Barry_

Keys? In the freezer? That was just beyond weird. I opened the freezer and the keys were right there amongst the ice cubes. I took them but dropped them to the floor, flinching at how cold they were. "Oh, Barry, you idiot!" I chuckled as I picked them up again carefully and stuffed them in my pocket. I grabbed a bottle of water and left the house with Raichu.

**Paul**

"Alright students, you have exactly one hour to complete your test. If I catch any of you cheating, well, you know what will happen." I said, motioning with my hand to my Electivire, who was leaning against a corner with his arms crossed, looking pretty much a bouncer. The teenagers took a look at my Electivire and I noticed some of them shudder, much to my amusement. "Alright, you may begin. Good luck!" I said. The students wasted no time and picked up their pencils, starting on the long exam I'd prepared.

My classroom was wide and consisted of two sets of lockers, twenty desks, the chalkboard, a TV, and a cage with the class pet inside. Sometimes I felt sorry for the Vulpix locked in there. But oh well, the principal wouldn't let me take her home. I had twenty students, all teenagers, ten boys and ten girls. I was just thankful I had a small class.

I was sitting on my desk with my legs and arms crossed keeping a careful stare at everyone. That was when I noticed a girl slightly leaning to the side, her eyes darting slowly to the guy beside her. "Mira! If I catch you again, I will give you an F!" I shouted, making most students jump. The pink-haired girl shuddered and quickly went back to her own test.

"Vire, electivire." Electivire muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll get action soon." I promised him. The minutes ticked on by and eventually I grew bored, so I grabbed a random book and started reading. Suddenly my Pokegear rang. The annoying tune from that Austin Powers movie started playing and I facepalmed. Why did I have that as my ringtone? "Keep up the work, I'll be right back." I told the students as I left the classroom, slamming the door. Electivire replaced me on the desk, cracking his knuckles and striking fear to the teens.

I picked up without looking at the caller ID. "Oh, thank goodness you picked up!" Ash said with relief.

"Oh, Ash, what is it? Got a job yet?" I asked, trying to sound cold. But really, I wasn't so angry at him anymore. I just didn't want him to know that.

"Look, you gotta give me another chance, love! I promise I'll look for something, just don't leave me!" He begged. I didn't like it when he begged pathetically, as funny as it had been when we were younger.

"That's what you say every time. And I still love you. But you better do something quick!" I said, not realizing I'd raised my voice.

"I will, I promise! I love you, two!" Ash chirped. He sounded so carefree and nonchalant; I wondered if he was lying.

"Listen, I'm in the middle of something…" I started, turning around only to realize the kids were all at the door, staring at me through the window, listening in on my conversation. I banged on the door harshly. "GET BACK TO WORK!" I shouted angrily. They all skedaddled faster than a frightened Rattata back to their seats.

"Oh, right, you're at school. Gosh, I love your uniform. Say hi to Conway for me!" Ash said.

"Whatever." I said as I hung up. I opened the door of the classroom across of mine in the hallway. Conway was grading the algebra tests and the rest of the class was either asleep or listening to music. "Ketchum says hi." I told him.

"Oh, thanks. When you next talk to him, tell him I want my night-vision goggles back!" Conway protested. Typical of Ash to borrow things without returning them.

"Alright, I'll let him know." I said as I closed the door and went back to my classroom. Most of my students were finished with their test and had placed the sheets on my desk.

"Five minutes left." I informed, staring at the clock at the back of the room. The rest of the kids who hadn't finished started sweating and cursing lowly. Mira was sitting in her desk looking quite smug.

"Hey Professor," She started. I perked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Who were you talking to? Your boyfriend, hm?" She asked with a sing-song voice.

"That's none of your business, Mira."

"Trouble at home, maybe? Did you kick him out again?"

"How do you know that?"

"Gossip flies!"

"Well it better land because I feel like handing out Fs today." I threatened.

"C'mon Prof, don't be like that!" Another kid said. That one was White, an exchange student from Unova. She spoke with a funny accent that I couldn't get used to.

"Pencils down!" I announced. Everyone put their pencils down and stopped writing, but the kid beside White roared in frustration and broke his in half. "Better luck next time, Max." I said as I started to pick up the tests from every desk.

"Please, Professor! It was just one more question! Give me one more minute!" He begged.

"Hm…alright." I felt like being merciful for the bluenette. He was a friend of Ash's, after all. The kid had straight As, so why would I let one question get him a B or something lower?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said as he quickly wrote down his answer in less than a minute. "Done!" He cheered as he handed it to me.

"Oh, c'mon, Professor! You never give _me _any chances!" Mira complained.

"Mira, you being a yaoi fangirl does not change your grades. Now do me a favor and shut up." I commanded. I opened the drawers of my desk. "Alright, when the bell rings, everyone come and pick up your pokemon. Don't leave them here! Especially you White; you left your Tepig here last time."

"Sorry, Prof! I was just in such a hurry I forgot about him!" White shouted. They all started to pick up their things and then waited for the bell. As soon as the clock hit 1:30pm, the bell rang. Each kid went up to my desk and I handed them their respectful pokeballs. The last two were Max and Mira.

"Okay, Mira, here's your Alakazam," I said, handing the pink-eyed girl her pokeball. "And here's your Gallade, Max," I handed him his pokeball. They both thanked me and left through the door holding hands. Wait, holding hands?

"What are you two up to?" I found myself shouting at them. They giggled and ran down the hallway. "Damn kids…" I muttered.

"_Viva las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas! __Viva, viva, LAS VEGAS!" _My pokegear started ringing. I had that ring tone for a Barry, so I picked up.

"Hey Paul!" Of course, it was him.

"Hello Barry, good afternoon." I greeted.

"So, what're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm packing up my things from the classroom. I'm finally free." I said as I stuffed the tests in my briefcase.

"Great, great, listen! I got a reservation at a fancy restaurant near the Trainer High! We can go out for some lunch!" He invited. Oh right, I'd forgotten I had a date with this guy.

"Um, sure. I need to go home first and change out of my uniform." I told him, sounding a bit stern. Barry didn't seem to mind my tone.

"Great, I'll pick you up after I finish this case! I don't think my client is going to win, though."

"Oh, a shame. Oh you're a lawyer, right?" I asked, locking the classroom door and starting to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah!" That was mighty impressive. It was better than any job Ash could ever get, and better than mine. But how did he get his verdicts? By being annoying?

"Cool. Call me when you're done." I said.

"I will!" He chirped.

"By the way, does Ash know?"

"Hm…I should tell him! You know, to get his approval." Barry stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Make sure he knows." I said before hanging up. I was dying to know how Ash would react. The man would probably call me and beg me not to do it. What I really wanted was to get him to man up. He was too much of a wuss, and lazy. Sometimes I wondered why I loved him so much. At least I could go sometime without his company, while he could barely endure.

"I heard you and Ash are having problems." Conway suddenly snuck up behind me and I yelped.

"Damn it, Conway! Stop doing that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess old habits die hard." He said. He then came up to walk beside me. He was wearing the same teacher's uniform I had: a white shirt underneath a navy blue jacket and tight blue jeans. His blue tie was fastened neatly while mine just hung loose. The League symbol was sown into the side of the shirt. Under the shirt pocket he had his name tag. I'd lost mine long ago, but it wasn't like anyone would forget my name so easily.

Conway was a tall, scrawny man. He was wearing green contact lenses (lucky bastard could fix his eyesight; I couldn't) and his green hair had been cut short (damn right, he wasn't stealing my haircut anymore). He was always a creeper and a stalker. I knew he had been reported to the police for stalking at least twice. Poor guy was desperate for some love, but nobody wanted to date a math geek. We'd become somewhat friends since we'd started working together. He helped me deal with social stuff and I gave him love advice (which I doubted he put to use, since he hadn't had a single girlfriend in his life.)

"Ash was treating me like his slave. I want him to understand that there is no such thing as 'the provider'." I told him. Conway perked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'the provider'?" He asked.

"Write this down in your love advice book. 'The provider' is supposedly the only one who works and brings money in the family. Most people work like that, but not me. There's no such thing! For a relationship to work, both sides must contribute." I explained. We were now in the parking area.

"Ah, I get it. So that's why you're mad at Ash. You're right, you know." Conway said. He followed me to my car.

"I'm always right. He needs to learn that." I stated. I got my keys from my pocket and opened the door.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind dropping me off at the Department Store, would you?" Conway asked as I got in. I shrugged. Well, the place wasn't far away, and I was sure I could get there and still make it home in time to change. Besides, why not?

"Sure, hop in." I told him.

My car was a simple black Toyota. It was new, just a few months old. Ash had his own car, which meant he never got the chance to get mine dirty.

I drove Conway and dropped him off at the front of the large building. "Hey, why are you here anyway? You don't like shopping." I pointed out. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ahaha…there's a girl that works here, and I really like her…I'm going to ask her out." He stated.

"Good luck with that." I told him before I drove away. No seriously, I'd meant it. He was a good guy. He deserved at least _one _date with a girl.

I got home and made sure to lock the door. I then went over to check on our pokémon. My Torterra was lounging peacefully in the backyard, accompanied by Ash's Serperior and their baby Snivy. Infernape was picking some Nanab berries from the tree we'd planted. He grabbed the berries and gave some to Ursaring and Unfezant.

Yeah, I was still in possession of some of Ash's pokemon. But they never left the house anyway, except for Unfezant who liked to fly around the city when she was bored. I'd given Ash back his pokeballs, which contained most of his pokemon, but I left some here. They licked to slack off anyway.

I went up to my bedroom (which was also Ash's) and dumped my things on the queen-sized bed. I didn't bother to do anything else except open the walk-in closet to choose something to wear. The left side of the closet had been completely emptied out, by me of course. It was the side that belonged to Ash. I wasn't planning on taking it, though. I threw something decent on and dumped my uniform in the hamper, which was almost full. I'd have to do laundry upon my return.

Seeing Barry was yet to arrive, I went downstairs and out into the backyard. The pokémon greeted me happily when they saw me.

"Terra!" Torterra greeted. He gave a happy nod. I smiled (something I rarely did) and went over to feed him. Serperior was coiled up around his tree, resting.

"Sleeping in the middle of the day, Serperior? You've let yourself go." I joked. The baby Snivy tugged on my jeans to get my attention.

"Snivy, sni!" She called, pointing to the Nanab tree.

"Oh? Get Infernape to help you." I told her. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Sni!" She complained, pointing over to Infernape who was playing around with my Frosslass.

"Fine, I'll get it for you." I groaned as I tried to grab a Nanab from the tree, but I was too short to reach it. I damned my height. "Don't you have vines, or something?" I asked her.

"Snivy!" Snivy said. Oh, how I wished I knew what she was saying. I grabbed the grass type and lifted it up. She seemed to understand, pulling out her vines and finally reaching for the berry she wanted. I set her down and she ran off to her parents happily.

"You're welcome!" I rolled my eyes and went back inside.

With nothing left to do, I sat down and waited.

**Barry**

"Your honor, my client is so clearly innocent." I stated as I walked around back and forth in the court room with my arms crossed behind my back.

"Oh? Why would you say that?" The judge sneered. Gods, I hated her. I swore she had it in for me!

"Because," _I'm getting paid a lot to say he's not guilty. _"Mr. Kenny here has never had an interest in the accuser, Dawn. Why would he video tape her?" I asked in a professional tone.

"Because he makes money out of those videos!" Dawn shouted angrily, glaring daggers at me. Her lawyer face-palmed. The judge pounded with her mallet.

"Order, order in the court! Now Mr. Pearl, you may sit." The judge told me.

"Of course, your honor." I agreed as I took my seat back with Kenny, my client. He looked really nervous; he was even sweating.

"Don't stress it, buddy! We're gonna win this!" I encouraged in a whisper.

"Barry, thanks and all, but I'm screwed! If she beats me…I'll never see her again, or the light of day; I'm going to jail!" He cried.

"Remember, you brought this on yourself." I reminded him. Kenny sneered and looked away. I wasn't worried about my pay; I'd asked for it in advance. It didn't bother if Kenny lost the case, because I'd still get my sweet money. I fidgeted with my red tie professionally before flashing a smile at the judge. She rolled her eyes at my attempt to charm her.

"Your honor, my client has been stalked by this man," Dawn's lawyer started, pointing accusingly at Kenny and speaking with disgust. "since they were ten years old. Now it has become an obsession, and it has gotten out of hand. Mrs. Dawn deserves privacy with her lover!" The dude said.

"You mad?" I asked him in a mocking tone. The man glared at me angrily.

"I think I have heard enough. Has jury made its verdict?" The judge asked, turning her head to the people of the jury. I turned around to face them and flashed them a smile and a thumbs-up, like I always did.

"Yes, your honor," A woman started, standing up. "We of the jury decide Mr. Kenny is guilty of all charges." She said. Kenny's mouth fell open along with Dawn's.

"No!" Kenny cried, slamming his head on the table and digging his nails into the surface. Dawn jumped up from her chair and cheered.

"Hell yeah! Take that, Kenny!" She started doing a victory dance in front of everyone, and the judge slammed her mallet.

"Order, order! Mr. Kenny, for selling videos of this young lady and her lover to the internet, you are sentenced to one month of community service, and you must give her all of the money you earned selling the recording. And Mrs. Dawn, for your little dance, I'm fining you eighty pokeyen!" The judge stated as she slammed her mallet one more time.

"You're kidding!" Dawn protested.

"My life is ruined…" Kenny muttered in despair.

I started to pack my paperwork into my suitcase before I suddenly received a text message. I flipped open my cellphone (because I didn't have the modern Pokegear) and saw it was from my buddy, Ash.

_From: Ash Ketchup_ (Yeah, accidentally put his name wrong in my contacts and I didn't know how to fix it)

_To: Barry the Awesome One_

_Wazzup?_

I quickly replied: _The roof. _In less than a minute I received an _lol _followed by _I mean wat r u doing? _

I got my suitcase, waved goodbye to Kenny, flashed a smile at Dawn, and ran away from the court house. While I was running to my car I typed in my next message to Ash: _Just got out from court. Another case lost :( _

I threw my stuff in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat, slamming the door shut and starting the car. My phone rang again, signaling I had a new message. Expecting it to be Ash, I started to punch in the letters, but then I noticed it wasn't from him.

_From: Paul_

_To: Barry the Awesome One_

_Hey I'm waiting. You there?_

I was so flustered! I'd forgotten I had to pick up the pace! I quickly drove off over the speed limit in direction of my house to change out my suit. I made it there in record time and parked but left the car running. As I walked up to my door I replied to Paul's text: _Yh just got out, y? U mad?_

I was panicking as I raced upstairs, uncaring to lock the front door (or even close it in the first place). I ran past Empoleon, who was baking cookies in the kitchen. They smelled great. "Hey Empoleon!" I greeted, but I was already in my room. I threw on the same outfit I'd worn yesterday and perfumed. I slammed the door and ran back downstairs.

"Leon! Empo!" Empoleon called from the kitchen, pulling out a fresh batch of oatmeal cookies.

"Cool, nice job! Can I have one?" I reached for a cookie, but Empoleon slapped my hand away with his sharp blades and I flinched. "Ouch!"

"Emp, empoleon." Empoleon said, beginning to place the cookies in a basket. I glared at him.

"If they're not for me, then who?" I asked.

"Leon." Empoleon said, pointing to my phone. Just then I got two texts. One was from Ash, the other from Paul's. I read his first: _No I'm not. I'll just go wait outside, I guess. _He replied. I answered back: _I'll be right over, gotta leave the house!_

Ash's read: _I'm gonna fight some rookies & get their money wish me luck. _Of course, that was the easiest thing to do.

"You want me to share the cookies with my friends?" I asked Empoleon. He nodded and dumped the tray into a basket. He grabbed one cookie and put a napkin over the rest before handing the basket to me. "Alright!" I nodded as I grabbed the basket. "Gotta go now, see you Empoleon!" I shouted as I ran out of my house.

It only took me ten minutes to get from Pastoria to Veilstone. Then it took me two more minutes to get to Paul's house. I parked in front of it and got out of the car, taking the cookies with me.

I found Paul sweeping the front porch. I smiled broadly. He looked really good! His long hair was tied up into a low ponytail. He was wearing a turquoise short-sleeved shirt and white, tight (yay) jeans. He had his pokeball belt on, which I found odd since I hadn't seen him battle in a long time.

"Hiya, Paul!" I shouted, waving with enthusiasm. It had been some time since we'd seen each other face to face. He looked up and blinked a few times.

"Oh hello, Barry. Let me put out the broom and we can go." He said. He went back into the house for a few seconds before coming out and locking the door. He put the keys into his pocket and walked up to me. "How are you?" He asked.

I was so excited. "I'm great! Here, take a cookie and let's go!" I said, shoving a cookie in his face. He reluctantly took it and I unlocked the car so he could get on. Once he was in, I started the car and we were on our way. I felt like on top of the world! And one day I would be, because, well, I was awesome.

"Thanks for the cookie, did you make it?" Paul asked. I pondered on lying to make myself look good, but I decided against it.

"No, Empoleon did. I suck at cooking!" I said with a light laugh.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad; it's weird a single man hasn't learned how to survive yet." Paul commented, fishing out another cookie from the basket.

"Oh well, I survive on pizza. Does that count?"

"On pizza? Dang it, Barry! You're as fit as ever and you survive on pizza?" He asked in shock.

"Well, I'm not that fit…" I blushed and just kept driving. I guess I owed my body to my quick metabolism and my Wii, on which I loved to play Just Dance (who cares if it's a girl's game?). That reminded me, maybe I could invite Paul to play Wii with me at home after lunch.

"Woah, slow down! You're going over the speed limit!" Paul complained.

"Don't worry! I can get out of any ticket I get!" I chirped. Suddenly the light turned red, but I managed to quickly pass it without anyone noticing.

After a while, Paul seemed relax. "Hey, does Ash know I'm with you?" He asked. Geez, why was he so insistent? Hadn't he broken up with Ash? Then why did he keep asking about him? I sighed as I pulled out my cellphone. I flipped it open.

"I'll call him now. Watch the road for me!" I said as I dialed Ash's number. Paul sighed and looked straight ahead, watching out for anything.

**Ash**

"Crap!" The brunette kid cursed as his Wingull fell to the ground, defeated.

"Great job, keep it up, Raichu!" I encourage, pumping my fist in the air.

"Rai!" Raichu cheered, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"I'm not done yet! Go, Alakazam!" The boy shouted as he tossed his pokeball. The ball popped open midair and unleashed a red beam that materialized into Alakazam.

"Alaka!" It spun its spoons around after making its battle cry.

"Get ready!" I told Raichu. He swung around his long tail and charged electricity in his pouches.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!" My opponent commanded. Alakazam nodded and joined its spoons together. A rainbow beam was fired from them. The Psybeam was heading right toward Raichu.

"Blast it back with Iron Tail!" I commanded. Raichu's tail gained a look of steel and hardened.

"Rai!" He cried as he swung quickly, blocking the Psybeam. He swung again and the energy was shot back at the wide-eyed Alakazam. The psychic-type was impacted, but the move didn't do much damage, considering it was the same type as the pokémon that had fired it.

"Psycho Cut!" The boy shouted in fury. Alakazam nodded and lunged at my pokémon. Raichu scowled. Alakazam raised its arm, the spoon beginning to glow pink.

"Use Volt Switch." I commanded calmly. I had this battle in the bag! I'd been sweeping the poor kid's team with just Raichu.

Raichu raised his short arm and a yellow sphere of electric energy formed in the air. When Alakazam was close enough, Raichu swung down his arm along with the sphere and knocked Alakazam back. Raichu then ran back to me faster than light, forcing a random pokeball to fly out of my pocket. Raichu sat down on the grass beside me and Scrafty was sent out.

"Scraf!" Scrafty said, pumping his fists. He was just who I needed.

The other trainer gritted his teeth. "Come on, Alakazam! Get up!" He shouted. The pokémon struggled to stand up, panting as it did so. When it was up it glared at Scrafty, but my pokémon had a nonchalant look on his face.

"Okay, Scrafty, one more should do. Focus Punch!" I commanded. Given my dark-type was rather fast, he'd surely be able to charge up Focus Punch quickly. Scrafty nodded and closed his hand, making a fist. White and orange energy began charging into that fist.

"Scraft…" Scrafty was focusing hard.

"Don't let it be ready! Use Shock Wave!" The boy shouted.

"Kaza!" Alakazam raised it arms and joined it spoons in the air, summoning electricity. Its spoons became yellow and imbued with it before Alakazam slammed them down on the ground, creating a wave of electricity that ran across the field rapidly. Shock Wave was a sure-hit move, so I couldn't tell Scrafty to dodge. So instead, I picked another option.

"Collect it with Thunderpunch!" I shouted. Scrafty seemed to understand exactly what to do. Instead of trying to avoid Shock Wave, he slammed down his free hand on the ground. He ran forward right to the incoming attack. Electricity started to collect in his fist, but then it met with Shock Wave, and the attack was completely absorbed into Scrafty's fist, just like I'd wanted. The boy and his Alakazam had wide eyes as Scrafty jumped into the air with Thunderpunch and Focus Punch ready.

"Do it!" I shouted with enthusiasm.

Scraf…TY!" Scrafty rammed punched Alakazam in the head with both attacks, creating a huge explosion upon collision. Scrafty jumped back to my side and we watched the outcome. Once the smoke cleared, Alakazam was lying on the ground, defeated. The kid fell to his knees.

"No, Alakazam!" He cried. He sighed as he grabbed his pokeball. The red beam engulfed Alakazam and absorbed the psychic pokémon back into its pokeball. "Good job, I guess…" The kid mumbled to the ball before putting it back into his pocket.

"Scrafty, Raichu, you were both amazing!" I chirped, looking down at them with a smile. They smiled back and chirped. I returned Scrafty into his pokeball and put him back in my pocket.

"Here's your prize money, mister." The kid was suddenly in front of me, holding out the money I'd won. I grinned and took it, not caring to count it.

"Thanks! That was a good battle, you know." I said.

"No, I sucked." The kid said, sulking.

"You didn't. I think you should evolve your Wingull and train your Alakazam a bit more. You'll see how strong they'll be!" I encouraged. The kid looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, mister! I'll be going now." He said before waving goodbye and walking away.

I sighed in relief before Raichu and I sat down under the shade of a tree. We were at the Valor Lakefront, fairly close to Veilstone City. I'd come up here from Barry's house to find trainers to battle, and sure enough I had.

I counted the money I won. From the battle with the brunette, I'd gotten five hundred yen. Summing it with the rest I'd won from two other trainers, I had two thousand. Well, it was a good amount, but not enough to make a living. Oh well, I'd have to keep up what I was doing, but right now I was beat.

Suddenly my pokegear rang. I flipped it open, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hey, Ash." Barry said from the other line. Oh, he was the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Hi, Barry. What's up?" I asked. I sounded a little dull, much to my displeasure.

"Nothing much, just taking Paul out for lunch." He said nonchalantly. My eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked. Surely he was pulling on my leg, right? He knew _clearly _I hadn't broken up with Paul!

"You heard me! And he likes my cookies too." Barry stated with a sing-song voice.

A wave of jealousy hit me then.

"Barry, don't be mean to him." I heard Paul's voice in the background.

"Chill! He's cool! Right, Ketchum?" Barry said that with a mocking tone, emphasizing my name.

"Listen here Barry, when I find you I will…" I wasn't sure what I would do. I wasn't even sure about the situation. Eh, what if it was just a friendly date? Paul didn't like Barry anyway. But even so, I wasn't about to let Barry even touch _my property. _

"Don't stress it, Ketchum! I'll call you back, toodles!" Barry said and hung up. I immediately dialed to call him again, but I just got a voice message. Damn, he'd turned off his phone.

I was so totally confused. One thing was for sure, I had to get to Veilstone, and kick Barry's butt.

* * *

><p><strong>Done for now! Heh, this was originally shorter, but I couldn't help myself and wrote the battle scene. <strong>

**I hope I'm doing well at keeping Ash in character. I really hate it when my characters turn out being OOC, so I try as hard as I can so they don't. **

**I've decided to make this fanfic a tad longer than I planned. I've got some things in mind I'd like to include in the fic, especially more shippings such as CheekyShipping. Although these pairings will be minor; the mayor ones are ColdCoffee and Coma. And don't worry, the romance will come soon! Right now I'm relying on Drama/Humor…I'll think of something sooner or later. **

**Now I'm rambling. Don't expect a quick update from me. Please review for quicker updates!**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN! **


End file.
